


Mad Decisions

by uniquepov



Series: Dyno_Drabbles LDWS Series (2010) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I participated in the LDWS over at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dyno_drabbles"><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/"><b>dyno_drabbles</b></a></span>. I didn't win, but I made it to the final TWO, and considering this was my first-ever LDWS contest, I'm pretty darn proud of that.</p><p><b> Round 3<br/>
Word Count:</b> Drabbles must be between 100-299 words.<br/><b>Ship:</b>  Bill/Fleur<br/><b>Prompt:</b> Borrowed from Psycho, "We all go a little mad sometimes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. However, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.
> 
> [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/0000xxra/)

Bill looked over at his fiancée, sleeping at his bedside. The moonlight streaming through the windows cast a faerie glow on her silvery-blond hair and perfect features. His heart broke at the thought of leaving her, but he knew that he had to. He’d been mauled by Greyback and, although the monster had been in human form at the time, there were no guarantees that Bill wasn’t infected. He refused to become a danger to the people around him. Wolfsbane or no, werewolves were unpredictable creatures, and his own natural disposition was far more aggressive than that of kindly Remus, who had come that afternoon to offer comfort and solidarity.

_”I know things seem bleak right now, Bill, but you’ll see. You’ll lead quite a normal life with the help of the Wolfsbane,” Remus said encouragingly._

_Bill turned to look at him, eyes hard. “Is that right? No close calls, Remus? Never a danger to anyone?” he pushed ruthlessly, already knowing the answer._

_Remus’ eyes clouded over at the reminder. He gave Bill a sad smile as he nodded once and left him alone._

He looked away, blinking at the sudden moisture in his eyes. He’d only just managed to convince Fleur that his promises were real, driven by love and not called up by the Veela in her. Now, he had no choice but to betray those promises.

“You are not leaving me.” Her voice was loud in the stillness.

“Fleur, please-”

“Non,” she snapped. “So you will be …beastly, once a month.” She chuckled. “As will I.“

Speechless, Bill could only shake his head, a grin spreading across his face.

Fleur took his hand and kissed it, holding it to her cheek. “Je t’aime, mon chéri,” she whispered softly. “For as long as we both shall live.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Special Thanks:** To [](http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/profile)[**solas_divided**](http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/) for her beta work throughout this challenge and for being one of my biggest cheerleaders. *squishes* Also, extra-special *squishes* to [](http://rivertempest.livejournal.com/profile)[**rivertempest**](http://rivertempest.livejournal.com/) , for being an awesome friend and always pushing me to be better. =)


End file.
